What if
by slytherinmarauder
Summary: What if instead of Claire being saved from Rape in book 2 She had been left there? What would of the consequences been?
1. Prologue

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**So basically this story is based on the lovely: MORGANVILLE VAMPIRE SERIES.**_

_**But it's a "What if" scenario. **_

_**In the second book: Dead Girls Dance. 2 guys try to rape claire.**_

_**But Claire escapes 'cause Sam (AWESOME VAMP) saves her.**_

_**But what if he had never showed up, what if she didn't escape and was raped**_

_**(Don't worry- i kept Shane in, someone else saved him ;])**_

_**Please Read and Rate My Lovely People :)  
**_

_**I'll be adding more chapters so also subscribe **_

_**Much Love**_

_**I  
**_

**Prologue  
**

Why? Claire thought to herself as she was moved to the bed. She was basically on the edge of loosing consciousness and it was taking all her power to stay awake. Her eyes closed as she thought of Shane and hoping that Eve would save him. She heard Ian and the other guy discussing what they were going to do with her, and damn it did not sound pretty. She would be lucky if she got over this.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ps. I don't own the characters, but the guys Shane and Michael are in my wardrobe having fun ;]**_

_**Rate , Subscribe, Review  
**_

**Chapter 1**

Claire woke up, she was lying in her bed at home in the Glass House. She shot up and her head hurt. She looked to see next to her, was Shane. She burst into tears. Shane sat on the bed next to her and held onto her and she buried her head into his chest. She finished crying.  
"How did you get out?"

She said sniffling, she was confused- they had tried loads of different ways to save Shane but nothing had happened. So how is he alive now?

"My dad's friend was caught and told them the truth just before my execution"

He smiled and held onto her.

"Then-"

His voice broke off. "I heard what happened with the two guys…"

Claire suddenly remembered it all, what they had planned, they probably had done it. She realised she was covered in cuts and bruises and her stomach hurt like hell! She started to cry again. Shane held onto her, the night was a long night.

_I'm sorry it isn't long. but chapter 2 is longer. and more crazy :L_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait (well not a long one)_

_But the next chapter will be in a while, because i've started to write another story, because i was really inspired._

_But i will finnish the story . Pinky Promise_

_Much Love_

_I  
_

**Chapter 2 – One month later.**

Oh my god. Claire thought to herself. She calculated in her brain how long since her last period (I know not nice). It was 3 weeks late. She burst into tears; Eve heard her and ran upstairs.

"Are you ok CB?" CB was Eve's acronym for her nickname Claire Bear.

"My period- is 3 weeks late." She was devastated- especially as this meant she had some idea of what the two guys had been up to. She started to shake, Eve held onto her.

"Oh god. Right I'll go get you one of those test things- I'll be back in 5."

Eve ran out of the house and to the Wal-Mart. She grabbed a pregnancy test hoping that this was all an over reaction, because this would break Claire, and who knows what Shane would do. She ran out the car and back in the house, Michael saw Eve and stopped her.

"Why are you in a rush and look out of your mind?"

He asked softly.

"Claire's period is late- by 3 weeks. And we are freaking out okay? Keep Shane downstairs. I'll get her to do this test."

She ran past Michael and back up the stairs and handed Claire the test.  
"Go do it, I'll be waiting here." Eve sat on the floor and Claire ran to the bathroom, she did what the instructions said- she was too scared to look, so she walked back to the bedroom, looking like a zombie and handed it over to Eve.

"How bad is it?" Claire asked in a whisper.

Eve looked at it, and her eyes went huge. It said positive.

"Claire, hunnie, I'm so sorry."

Claire took one look at Eve and burst into tears.

Downstairs Shane heard Claire crying, he turned to Michael who sighed a big breathe and tried to hide his anger.

"What is going on Michael? I know you guys are keeping something from me. Eve came in the house all freaked and stressed. You look like you want to murder someone and Claire is crying more than usual. AND YOU WONT LET ME UPSTAIRS TO SEE HER!"

Michael sat down and sighed.

"It's not my place to tell you Shane. I want to, but I only will if Claire says for me to."

"What is Claire hiding Michael?"

Shane glared and slowly circled Michael so he was by the stairs and ran up them. Michael of course could have stopped him, but he didn't want to.

Shane ran up the stairs, his heart pounding, he saw Claire on the floor with Eve trying to comfort her, in Eve's hand was a little white stick with a plus sign on it. Suddenly it came to him.

"She's Pregnant?"

His voice broke slightly on the word pregnant, Eve nodded and Claire looked up at him and burst into more tears. Shane sat on the floor and held Claire, Eve walked silently out the room leaving Shane to comfort Claire.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I lost focus on this story with my lovely new idea of "Claire's Memories". Thank you for all the reviews, they made me smile a lot more than I have in a while.**_

_**So as requested the next chapter to this story. Much Love I **_

**Chapter 3**

Claire sat in her room rocking back and forth, she hadn't left the room in a long time, and it was at least a week. Every day Shane came up to see if she was better, he would sit there and comfort her when she cried, but his emotions got the better of him always making him leave. She had lost all hope in life, she was only sixteen, and lost her virginity to a guy she didn't love and got pregnant whilst being scarred for life. How was that fair? Claire's hazel eyes were all puffy and red from the amount of crying she had done, she was pale and dehydrated since she wouldn't drink or eat anything they gave her. She just wanted to waste away into nothing, into darkness.

Shane paced downstairs whilst the other members of the glass house tried to decide what the best course of action was. Claire had already made it clear she wasn't having an abortion. She couldn't face the idea of killing a human being- even if it wasn't alive yet. Shane hated the idea that Claire felt this way; he wanted to go find the two guys and smash their lives out of them. But it was against Claire's wishes, and would just hurt her more.

Damn Claire's loveliness, though it was one of the many amazing things about her.

"Maybe she needs counselling." Eve suggested, settling onto the deforming couch next to Michael who instantly put his arm round her.

"Everyone who lives in Morganville would need counselling, I don't even think it exists here." Michael pointed out. Shane sighed and kept pacing looking upstairs around the area Claire would be sat on her floor.

"Shane, maybe you should just talk to her. It's your two decisions anyway. Well more hers, but I'm sure she will listen to you." Eve pointed out. Shane nodded and slowly headed back upstairs to go talk to the weeping Claire to find out if she would ever fix again.

_**Sorry it's short. Will write more soon x**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 has arrived. Sorry for the wait. I'm updating all my stories now. So please do subscribe to me as an author, to this story or just simply review. Again sorry it's short but I didn't want to lose the dramaticness of this chapter. So it had to be kept short. Thanks **___

**Chapter 4**

Claire sat on the floor of her room, she heard Shane come in. Her hair was a mess full of knots and mascara streaked down her face along with tear stains. Her clothes were wrinkled and she sat on the floor circled by rubbish and un-eaten food.

"We need to discuss this Claire. I know it's hard. But we do." He sounded exhausted. Claire, being her, immediately felt bad. She had only cared about herself. She probably was pulling the glass house apart. She wiped away her tears.  
"You are right. I'm sorry" Claire looked up at him; she looked vulnerable, on the verge of breaking. Shane fell to the floor and held her.

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for Claire. You are perfect in every way- you haven't done ANYTHING wrong. It's the stupid guys who did this to you."

He held her then sat next to her.

"So this might be a bad thing to ask, but have you decided anything about the baby? Like if you're going to have it or not?"

Claire looked at him, he was showing no view what so ever, she took a deep breathe and said shakily…

"I think I will have this baby."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I'm sorry for the LONG wait. I lost inspiration on this story and started others, and then I've been away on holiday for 2 weeks.**

**But the good news is, because I had no computer on holiday I've finished writing two of my stories **** so I just got to load them up **

**So enjoy, more chapters as soon as I typeee them (:**

**Chapter 5**

_Claire POV._

Being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be. It hurts- like hell. Your stomach hurts all the time and you wake up to be sick and you become so unattractive it's painful to look in the mirror. Plus people start to avoid you. Not the best thing in the world for a sixteen year old (who is almost seventeen). Also living in Morganville, you never know if you'll survive to give birth to the baby inside you.

# # # #

Claire sat on the chair in the living room watching Shane play Zombie Killer 3. It was all Shane did at the moment along with eating, sleeping and working. They had lost the awesome part of their relationship. They didn't kiss really anymore, and he barely looked at her. She looked at him trying to see if he was going to look back, he blanked her completely. She got up as quick as she good for a pregnant women, but she was obviously crying already so ran as quick as possible up the stairs and slammed her door behind her, leaning against the door crying her eyes out. She was gaining an amazing baby, but losing the love of her life, how can life be so cruel? Suddenly her stomach felt so sharp, her huge belly felt like it was exploding, her head pounded and she lost sight. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground.

# # # #

_Shane's POV_

Why was he being such a dick? Maybe it was the fact that it was easier to deal with everything to just be cold to Claire. Damn he loved her, which is why it was so difficult. Watching Claire being in so much pain made him want to die. Even though he didn't cause it (for once in his life), he just felt so guilty. He wanted to take all the pain away and bear it himself. This was all happening 'cause of Monica Morrell. He knew she told the guy to rape Claire. It was harsh, stupid and totally unfair. No one believed them when they told the police. Plus they had got hurt in the process.

He knew Michael watched the scene of him blanking Claire, and he could see in his best friend's eyes that he was truly pissed off. His eyes had gone a fiery colour and he looked like an avenging angel. Michael stood up and punched him in the face.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose, Michael hadn't broken it, but it was sure going to leave a bruise.

"Do you realise how much of a complete and utter bastard you are being right now?" Michaels eyes were cold, just like his voice, but with a red glow which was freaky.

"You are being a complete ass-hole. Claire is already hurting and you are adding to the fricking pain. So not fair man, she's PREGNANT RETARD! Stop hurting her, if you are having second thoughts about Claire and don't love her, just say and LEAVE!"

Not-love-Claire? That was overboard, he stood up in fury.

"OF COURSE I LOVE HER! If I didn't do you think I would still be here? I can't stand watching her being in pain. It makes me feel sick and like I'm going to faint at any second. Do you even know what it's like to watch your girlfriend be in pain and know you can do NOTHING ABOUT IT?"

He fell back onto the sofa in exhaustion. Wow anger took a lot out of you.

# # #

Suddenly both Michael and Shane heard a scream coming from upstairs, specifically Claire's room. Both looked at each other in fear before there was a huge thump and silence. Shane jumped over the back of the sofa and dashed up the stairs, shortly followed by Michael. They smashed into Claire's room to find her on the floor, surrounded by blood. She had gone dangerously pale and lay there in silence. Shane turned to Michael who was shaking.

"Don't just stand there. Call 911."

He then sat on the floor putting Claire's head on his lap and checked for a pulse.


	7. Chapter 6

**aI don't own any of the characters; however they live in my wardrobe.**

**Chapter 6**

Claire was in unimaginable pain. It had drowned her like a thrashing wave during a storm. She fell to the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She slowly was slipping into unconsciousness; she had no strength or meaning to pull herself out of it. It wasn't like Shane was still around for her. But soon her mind changed view when she felt a warm body holding her. It was familiar, but obscured by the pain- but she could tell it was Shane.

Maybe he did really care? Or maybe it was an act. She heard whispers of his voice against her cheek telling her to wake up and telling how much he loved her. She smiled but fell into the darkness of her own mind.

The ambulance arrived about five minutes later. The paramedics got to work immediately, her water had broken however there was something wrong. Shane didn't understand or really hear the words the paramedics were saying apart from "**Claire and the baby may die"** and **"Expect the worse"**.

He felt lifeless. They put Claire on a stretcher and slid her into the ambulance, Shane jumped in afterwards saying something along the lines of "tell Claire's parents" and then the doors closed.

For a while it was touch and go for Claire's heart. At one point she went into cardiac arrest but quickly came out of it, Shane sat next to her the whole time holding her hand tight not wanting to lose her. The ambulance stopped and they pushed her quickly shouting at doctors for help. Shane had to let go of her hand as they ran her to surgery. He took one of the seats near the door and waited, which was all he could do.

Shane watched the doctors run past for different patients and all the other people waiting for news. He fidgeted for half an hour before anyone came out of the room. It was a tall man, who from one side looked old and from the other looked young. His name tag said, Dr Mills.

"Are you the father of Claire Danvers' Child?" Dr Mills asked, he had a calm tone to his voice, he seemed friendly.

"Nope, but I'm her boyfriend. The baby…the baby is due to rape." Shane stood up in fear; he wasn't able to sit down anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that, especially with these circumstances…" He sounded like he was about to announce a death. Shane looked at him, his eyes wild with fear and he was shaking.

"What circumstances? What's wrong with Claire?" He shook the doctor's shoulders not able to do anything else.

"There is a chance that Claire and the baby may not survive the surgery." He said quietly and calmly, slowly removing Shane's grip.

".of.?" Shane whispered. He had lost the energy to speak loudly, plus he was in shock and scared.

"Quite a big chance, Claire Is like 70% and the baby is 50%. I am really sorry, maybe you should bring friends and family along to support you, in case the worst happens." Shane looked at the door as Michael, Eve and Claire's parents ran over to him. He could barley talk. The doctor filled them in and they all sank to their chairs waiting to see if Claire and the baby would make it.

Meanwhile.

"She's crashing!" The surgeon shouted at the team who were trying to stop the inner bleeding and were trying to get Claire's heart to work again.

"The baby is finding it hard to breathe. Insert a breather tube please?"

The operating theatre was frantic as they tried to save both the two strangers who lay before them.


	8. Chapter 7the end

**Hey all, it's been really fun to write this story. But this will be the last chapter.**

**Please review still, and stuff (:**

**And read my other pieces. Most are to do with Morganville since I'm a tad obsessed with the book series.**

**Love you all, and thanks for all the amazing reviews I've got whilst been writing these, they really make my day when I'm down.**

**Love I xx**

**Chapter 7**

Shane paced across the waiting room. He had no patience what so ever, and in the current situation, it was completely understandable and he couldn't seem to do anything else. Claire could be dying right now. Michael was sat next to Eve trying to calm her down, Shane's gothic friend was crying her eyes out smudging her gothic makeup making her look like a person out of a film. Around them was a mix of emotions, people jumping up and down screaming in delight and others breaking down in tears. Claire's parents were sat silent and frozen. Her dad didn't look in very good shape, grey and old. Claire's mum eyes were full of fear for her daughter. Shane fell to his seat in exhaustion. Eve hugged him and Michael put his hand on Shane's shoulder. A single tear dropped down his cheek as he looked at the door to the operating theatre, waiting, just waiting. The door opened and Dr Mills re-entered the hospital waiting room and headed towards them. Shane tensed and waited for the news that could possibly change his life.

"Well there is good news, and bad news." The doctor pulled off his mask and faced them; his face looked worried and tired.

"The good news, the baby was completely fine with a few complications; however the baby girl did survive and has recovered. Claire went through more complications which will affect her. She might not make it through the night. However she is awake now if you would like to see her…"

Shane didn't wait and ran off in the direction that the doctor pointed, she was alive! Thank goodness, but it wasn't for certain she would make it. He needed to beg for forgiveness, and just see her. He ran down the narrow hallway peaking into all the rooms to see if it was Claire. He got to the last one of the right and looked in and saw Claire.

Claire was sat up in bed smiling; the smile that Shane always thought was beautiful. Her hair was a little bit of a mess, but only in a bed hair sense and she looked a bit pale, but not as pale as the vampires. Her eyes glittered as if someone had placed little stars in her eyes. They were full of kindness and love. She was looking down at something, a little someone. A little baby girl was asleep in her arms and looked a lot like Claire, a bit paler and chubbier though. But damn cute, it reminded Shane of the baby photo's of Claire that were hung on the wall at the Danvers' house. Shane slowly and quietly opened the door, Claire looked up at him and smiled as he walked across the room then she refocused on the baby remembering the whole situation of him not talking to her.

"Hey." Shane's voice was hoarse like he had been crying, or scared.

"Hey." Claire muttered staring at the baby, her voice a bit wobbly like she was going to cry.

"Claire, please look at me? I know I don't deserve it, but I've been ignoring you because seeing you in that pain just hurt me beyond anything and I couldn't do anything about it. I know it was selfish of me and I should have just cared about you. I'm so damn sorry for being a jerk, if you want me to leave I will, but please don't send me away." Shane was now stood next to her bed and looking down at her, his eyes full of vulnerability and love.

"I was only in so much pain because I thought I had lost you." She looked up at him and a tear dropped down her cheek, Shane wiped away the tear.

"Claire, you can't get rid of me that easily, I love you." He smiled.

"Well I love you too." She smiled and Shane grinned leaning down and giving her a sweet little kiss that made Claire's heart flutter. Suddenly the little baby girl wriggled in her arms opening her crystal blue eyes which were beautiful and looked around then directly at Shane as if she was confused. Claire smiled down at the little baby and kissed her little pinkie finger. Claire and Shane talked about what they were going to do with life; Claire grew hope that there would be a great future ahead of them. She looked down at her little baby. This baby had given her faith that everything would be okay.

"I think I'll name her Faith." She smiled up at Shane who nodded and kissed both Claire and Faith on the forehead.

After all, a little faith couldn't hurt anyone could it?

The end.

**I may one day write a sequel to this, but for now goodbye.**

**Remember Read, Review and Subscribe.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and will read my other stuff.**


End file.
